Gothic chick
by tigergirl01
Summary: she had to move into the Malfoy Manson it shows her changes from a bookworm to a gothic bit over the summer than her changes towards everyone and every thing she ever loved through her 6th year and 7th
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot  
  
Chapter 1 Day 1  
  
Hermione Granger put up with people like Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Golye until the end of 5th year. She changed over the summer. She found out she was adopted and her father was none other than the Dark Lord himself she had plans to escape after 7th year a run to America. We will start the story in the Malfoy manor.  
  
************************************************************************  
Hermione walked down the hall she was coming back from the library when she ran into something it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "God Granger watch where you are going." He said helping her up.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy it's to dark to see any thing." She told him  
  
"I know I walk around in the dark so much I know my way around but, but when I started I fell down the stairs...Wait where were you? You left dinner early and you come back late where have you been?" he asks  
  
"Where did I spend most my time at when we were at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh I see reading again" he said rolling his eyes but she couldn't see because it was to dark.  
  
"Malfoy can you let me through so I can get some sleep?"  
  
"Yea night"  
  
"night" He made a smirk when she walked away. Since 2nd year he's had a feeling about her. Know that feeling has grown deeper into his heart (A.N yes he has a heart). ***********************************************************************  
That night Hermione couldn't think of anything but Draco the way he looked the way he acted everything about him. He had grown everyway except one way but she doesn't know if he had or not because she hadn't looked...yet. ~ What are you saying? You want Draco? But for 6 years now he's been the biggest ass hole ever. You know everyone says opposites attract yell maybe it does in this case too ~. Hermione smiled as she fell asleep. ************************************************************************  
  
Draco fell sleep but he was having dreams about a girl that was his true love but he never saw her face. She tells him that he will see her when he finds true love but he doesn't know what that means. That night it was different he didn't have a dream. That night he woke up at least 5 times but he went back to sleep right away then he finally got to sleep and stayed asleep.  
  
A.N that's a short chapter but tell me what you think of it please review 


	2. America ?

Disclaimer I own the plot that's it  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night Draco left around 5:00 like every ever night but tonight was different he was bringing someone with him mainly to keep her away from the books but to find her inner self the people he was going to see did that. When they got there he grasped Hermione and led her through twist and turns of a tight alley way. They went into what Hermione thought was an abandon building. When they got in to a room with other people which were covered in black from head to toe.  
  
"Draco, hello and who is this?" asked one of people  
  
"This is the Hermione I have told you about." Draco told them  
  
One of the people stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand. She put her hand in his the person lifted it up and softly kissed it. "Hello Hermione I'm Ryan the leader of this group tell us about yourself."  
  
"Okay well I use to think I was a muggle born until my mother told she was a witch and then both my mother and my step father died I went and lived with my real father in the Malfoy Manor and my father is Tom Riddle."  
  
"Okay I will tell you what we will do we will help you if you promise to follow us."  
  
"I Promise" she tells them  
  
"Then follow us."  
20 minutes later they were at a mall in a store she never heard of it was called Hot Topic. "Were are we?" she asked  
  
"In America." Said Ryan  
  
Sorry its short but this is all I could write for being grounded off the computer so tell me how it sounds 


End file.
